warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Mane
This is a collab in between Robo (Redpaw) and Rainy (Lionpaw). Enjoy! 'Chapter 1' 'Redpaw:' Driftpaw graciously groomed her pelt beside me while I lapped my tongue over my paw, shifting my dark scarlet pelt ever so slightly. "Soooo," I grin, as my paws gently touch the sandy base of the apprentice den, "I saw you with Hailpaw the other day? Have you finally found yourself a cat?" "No," she snarls, "All Hailpaw cares about is that dumb fish in the river. Has no good sense of she-cats and it doesn't look like he has groomed his pelt in a while either. A total no-go." I nodded, "smart, sensible and good looking toms are so hard to find these days. Maybe you should look into Thunderpaw. I sort of like him but we could never be together. Our pelts don't look nice beside each other. Too close in color. You'd like nice standing beside him." "Too nice," she decided, "and energetic. He's not really that cool." I shrugged, "Your loss, Driftpaw," I claimed. "Toms again?" A whiny voice complains and I pull my head up to see gray she-cat with wide blue eyes that will never know how to catch a tom. Fine. I'll admit it. Rainpaw is goodlooking no doubt about it. But she hardly grooms her pelt, and then thinks its okay to be near the prettiest cats in the clan. The is whiny, noisy, clueless and thinks she is our friend because she constantly is near us, pretending to be all cool. It usually ends with a little feud between us and she goes running into the warriors den to cry to her mother. Okay. Not exactly, but somewhere along those lines. It actually goes more like this. "Rainpaw are you a shadow?" I ask her. "No," she responds rolling her eyes like it would be obvious. The dumb brat never seems to learn her lesson and I grin, excited to trip her up yet again. "Then why are you lurking?" Her face turns red, "Am not!" She protests. Driftpaw and I let out a Mreow of amusement,and she begins to grow angry, her pelt bristling. "You are the lurkers!" She shrieks, "You always stand around here talking about toms and grooming your pelt for them! But do either of you have a mate? A cat you've found who truly loves you? I didn't think so! Why don't you actually try to get something done for a change?" She storms off as Driftpaw and I break into a fit of laughter, which echoes across the den. However, though I may never admit it, what Rainpaw says deeply disturbs me. I know that I could have a Tom by my side by now if I wanted it I just... Don't... Well I do want a tom. But I want a cat that was meant for me. And I have yet to find one that came close. 'Lionpaw:' I watch with an amused glance as Rainpaw huffs past, her fur so puffed up she looks like a porcupine. "What's got you in a twist?" I call. This is met with an angry hiss. Redpaw again. I glance towards where she and Driftpaw sit, gossiping and giggling together. A mischievous smile works its way across my face. "Hey girls," I coo, strutting past them and twitching the end of my tail. "How's it going?" Driftpaw tosses a glance over her shoulder as she grooms her creamy pelt, and her eyes narrow flirtingly. "Hey." "What do you want?" Redpaw asks, scrunching up her nose at me. I give her an infuriatingly lazy grin. "Nothing, gorgeous," I say. "Or not-so-gorgeous. Who dropped a bomb into your fur? It's hideous." Works like a charm. Her eyes bulge out momentarily, and she hisses, "My fur is fine, which is more then I can say for your brain. Don't you have anything better to do then butt into our conversations?" "As a matter of fact, consider it an honor-" "Lionpaw!" I wince and turn to see my mentor, Darkfang, walking towards me, irritation plain on his face. "Just because we don't have training till the evening doesn't mean you have to bother everyone. I taught you to treat your Clanmates better then that." "But-" I splutter, then fall silent, glowering at him and the two smirking she-cats. "Fine," I snap, stalking out of the camp. I know exactly where I'm going. This'll teach Darkfang! Just outside FlameClan's territory, on the side that's not bordered by PetalClan or BirdClan, is a rocky collection of cliffs. Apprentices are strictly forbidden to go anywhere near there, not even on border patrols. I'm not stupid enough to go there just to prove a point, but I am brave ''enough to go over there and harvest the eggs that birds lay in their nests, which are built against the side of the cliff. Everyone will enjoy them(at least the people who are cool enough to recieve them from me) but no one will have any proof that I went to the cliffs. They can suspect it, but they can't say for sure. Feeling more self-confident, if that's possible, I strike off at a brisk trot, eating up FlameClan territory with long strides. The cliffs rise up before me like sand-colored claws, and a tingle of anticipation shoots through me. I love the thrill of adventure, and as much fun as it is to do it as a dare with others, nothing beats being on your own, just you against the wild. Upon reaching the edge of the first cliff, I stare fearlessly down towards the craggy bottom. Okay, maybe not fearlessly, but you know... excitedly. A tad bit nervously. Anxiously. Apprehensively. Scared- Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I began to back away, but a loose pebble rolled out from under my paw, sending me pitching forward into space. With a wild yowl, I manage to twist myself around in midair and latch onto the edge of the cliff with my front paws. The rest of me hangs helplessly, save a tiny foothold against a small crevice. There's no way I can pull myself up. All I can do is wait for someone to come and see me like this. ''Great. ''Why couldn't I have just stayed at camp? No doubt I'll come up with a story to impress the she-cats, but this is still not good for my image, and Rainpaw certainly won't believe me. Just then my foot slips, and I grit my teeth, hanging on with all my strength. My muscles are starting to ache. Soon, I'll go plummeting to my death. It can't end like this, not for a handsome, amazing tom like me. Can it? I've really done it now. 'Chapter 2' 'Redpaw: Does it sound horrible when I say I was so delighted to see Lionpaw being escorted through camp with a sour look on his face and an extremely angry mentor. Did I mention his pelt was in a horrible state? After the way he though he might get away with insulting me before it was perfect. And, of course, I would not let the opportunity slide. "Hey Lionpaw!" I called. He didn't look over but I could tell he was listening. No tom can avoid my call. Not even a stuck-up, know-it-all one like Lionpaw. "Did you fall off a cliff?" I called. He grunted and continued paddling over to the apprentice den, his mentor keeping a close eye on him. "He actually did!" Driftpaw was soon by my side, whispering with glee, "He went to grab some eggs for the apprentices, and he slipped by the cliff!" "Why didn't he fall?" I asked in a shallow voice. "I think it was brave of him," Driftpaw admits with a shrug, "Not every tom would be as brave as it takes to risk falling off a cliff. And he is quite good-looking to. I'll put him on the list of cats to check out!" "No... way.." I grumble glaring at her, "If you have any sense you will keep your paws away from that pile of fur. I can not be friend with anyone who is close to him. Look at him! It does't look like he has groomed his fur in a whole sunrise!" I shrieked. "He almost fell off a cliff," she claims rolling her eyes, before shrugging, "And I haven't decided I like him yet. Just want to see if he is worth liking." "He's not," I snort, but deep inside I can feel a sinister feeling brewing as much as I hate it. I have to be able to control my emotions and I really don't like the way this one is feeling... Jealousy? '''Lionpaw: Once I'm done sulking, I push my way out of the apprentice's den, shooting daggerish glares at anyone who dares smirk at me. Darkfang looks up, his gaze half-sympathetic, half-irritated. "We'll get back to training tomorrow," he calls. "Don't think you get away with not doing anything just because you did something feather-brained." "Okay," I say, rolling my eyes and glancing about the camp. Hailpaw and Thunderpaw are chatting. They're pretty boring, but I don't see any she-cats around, so I pad over. "Hey guys." Thunderpaw glances up, though he looks kind of distracted. "Hey," he mews. "No eggs, huh?" teases Hailpaw. I shoot him a glare, forcing a smile. "Not this time, you greedy-gut." Stretching, I flop down next to them. "So. Talking about pretty she-cats, am I right?" "No," stammers Hailpaw. I wink at him. "Oh yeah. I forgot; Rainpaw." ''He blushes and flicks me on the ear. Turning to Thunderpaw, I say, "How about you? Got your eye on any cute she-cats?" "Nah," he says, staring at his paws. I don't let it go. "Driftpaw? Meadowpaw?" Hailpaw butts in. "You forgot the most obvious one. Redpaw." He motions with his tail; I look over and see the pretty she-cat emerging with her friends. Though she's surrounded by her friends, she stands out like usual, laughing and chatting like a flower in full-bloom. I shake off the thought. "Yeah," I say, though I hadn't planned on including Redpaw in the list. For some reason, I couldn't picture Thunderpaw and her together. Because Thunderpaw was too nice for her. No other reason. "No thanks," smirks Thunderpaw. "I'm good. Well, see you guys. I'm going out to hunt. We can't all do brave things like jumping off cliffs to get our food." "Clever!" I call after him as he lopes out of camp. Rainpaw walks past, and I stick out a paw. She stumbles, and whirls on me, eyes blazing. "What was that for?" "Nothing," I meow innocently. "Just buying you some time with Hailpaw. You should thank me." Her gaze flits back and forth between us, as if trying to decide whether to scream or pummel me into the dust. I grin charmingly at her; she might be aggravating, but she is really cute. "Like I would even talk to you without being forced to," she spits. "Ouch," Hailpaw comments. "I... uh, have to go. I'll see you later Rainpaw." He smiles and vanishes into the apprentice's den. ''Coward. Ah well. She's mine now. Turning back to Rainpaw, I begin, "So-" "Oh look, Rainpaw's finally hit rock-bottom," a cutting voice interrupts me. I turn to see Redpaw and her cronies. The she-cat's amber eyes are glowing as she does her favorite thing; making life miserable for everyone else. "Seriously? Lionpaw?" Driftpaw rolls her eyes and grins at me, but Redpaw elbows her. I wink back, then say, "Whatever Redpaw. For your information, she did not hit rock-bottom. I-" "Neither did you. Because your mentor saved you," she smirks. With a flick of her tail, she marches off. I wave a paw at Driftpaw, who giggles before scampering off. Rainpaw sighs and stalks off. She-cats can be annoying, but I have to admit, Redpaw does spice things up. Much as she bothers me, I'm glad she's in my Clan. 'Chapter 3' 'Redpaw:' "Hey, Rainpaw!" the apprentice turns around to face me, anger flickering in her gaze. "What?" she asks, impatiently. "There is a burr stuck in your pelt!" I exclaimed, "Did you not notice or are you trying to make sure your pelt is in a disastrous state just to get closer to Lionpaw?" "Hey!" the golden tabby shrieks, "I almost died!" "You should look good before you die," I snapped loudly, "Last impressions are very important. Not that you would know anything about that." "Great way to thank me for trying to feed you!" he snapped loudly, "I was trying to be a kind apprentice and help out but all you can think about is how my pelt looked!" "Your pelt," I hissed, "Is always a priority." "But we do appreciate your bravery!" Driftpaw exclaimed, purring loudly, "It's great to know FlameClan has such great heroes!" Lionpaw winked at her and I want to peel her pelt off. But only because she is giving him confidence. Obviously. Not that I'd ever be jealous of her for receiving more attention than me. And certainly not from Lionpaw. "Hey, Rainpaw!" I called for the pretty she-cat again. "What?" she seemed exasperated, "If you want to kill me don't drag it out and get it done with already, please! Do me a favor!" "I need you to do me a favor," I snapped, "Please rub your pelt against Driftpaw's so that her pelt can get extra-messy too. I'm sorry but since she is my friend I have to root for her in this race." "No!" she exclaimed before storming off. "Are you sure you don't want to compete!" he asked flashing me a toothy smile. For a second I was stunned, before shrugging him off. "I'm sorry, Lionpaw, but that is a sacrifice I can't make to amuse the audience by giving them a show of how ugly cats and pretty cats can make such good couples when they put their looks aside." "You can never put look aside," he insists, "Which is why you would compete." And I agree with him. No! Not about the second part. Only the first part. You can never put looks aside but he certainly does not look good. No way. 'Lionpaw:' Yes! ''I think as I land on all paws, facing away from Darkfang, before whirling around to meet him again and block his blow. ''I killed that move! "Very good Lionpaw," my mentor praises, his ill-temper from yesterday gone. "That was excellent, and great job for not forgetting to turn back around to see what I was up to." "Yeah," purrs Driftpaw. "Great job." She bats her eyelashes from where Redpaw and she are sitting to the side of the training hollow. I get the feeling that they've only come to check us out, not do any actual work. "Now," Ashflight says, flicking his tail. "We're going to divide up into partners." Rainpaw and I exchange glances; we have a long-standing rivalry in wrestling, and relish any opportunity to be opponents, or have a rematch. Not that, uh, any she-cat has ever beat me in fighting. Not at all. "Rainpaw and Driftpaw," announces Ashflight. The gray she-cat rolls her eyes and glares at Driftpaw. They pad off, in what appears to be a battle of the glaring. It'll probably turn into a battle of insults soon; I doubt any real fight-training will occur. Darkfang's gaze travels around the other apprentices, and he turns to me. "Lionpaw and..." he pauses, a devilish gleam in his yellow eyes. I feel my stomach twist nervously. "Redpaw." "What?" she screeches, her fur puffing up. Instantly, she begins to groom it as if her life depends on it. My thoughts echo her exclamation, but I hide it. "Scared you'll lose so badly?" I smirk. She narrows her eyes and follows me to a corner of the training space. "Puh-''lease," Redpaw says. "Like fighting even matters when you're so pretty." "If you say so," I say, turning slowly to face her. She looks hilarious, standing there stiffly, in the opposite of a fighting posture. I crouch down, flipping my tail from side to side, and she frowns. "You look like a dog." "Let's see if I fight like one." Pausing to gather my haunches beneath me, I spring at her. I have a split second to catch a glimpse of her shocked face before I bowl her over into the sand and we go rolling. Letting out a screech, Redpaw begins pummeling me, her legs going out at crazy angles. I step gently on her paw and pin her down. Her breath comes in hot gasps, and her eyes are flames of anger. Our gazes lock, and for a second I feel a warmth that has nothing to do with where she dealt me a lucky blow or two. "Let me up," she hisses. I climb off her and offer a paw. Ignoring it, she gets up and blinks at me, a trace of something else in her face. Then she looks down and gives a very Redpaw-like screech. "MY PELT! GET ME A MEDICINE CAT!" I watch her run off, an odd smile lingering on my lips. Darkfang turns and winks at me; I turn away, blushing. "Who wants to get beat up next?" I ask. 'Chapter 4' 'Redpaw: "You are fine, Redpaw," Meadowpaw insisted as I rapidly groomed my pelt. "I can't let any cat see me like this!" I hissed desperatly, "It looks like I haven't groomed in over an hour. That's unacceptable!" "That's unacceptable!"Rainpaw mimics me as she walks past. Rolling my eyes I stick my paw out, and she trips over it, being the dumb, blind she-cat that she is. "Hey!" she whirls around, "What was that for?" "I didn't do anything," I smirk. "Hey! Leave her alone!" Hailpaw protests, soon at the side of Rainpaw who gives him a quick and affectionate lick before turning back to glare at me. "I'll leave you two to yourselves," I smile, "Unless you are so clueless you need me to walk you through every step of your path towards becoming mates." "WerenotgonnabecomematesRedpaw," Rainpaw muttered her face flushing a reddish color while Hailpaw looked away, suddenly best friends for life Lionpaw. Lionpaw. I let out a groan, "I have to go before the beat gets here," I murmured before jumping back to my paws and paddling away, rapidly, my footsteps soft and delicate. "Hey Redpaw!" he shouted, "What are you running away from? Scared of being beaten up by me again!" he had a victorious smile and although it killed a large part of me to admit it, he looked cute. As much as I wanted to march away I knew I couldn't let an insult go without being unattended. So I did what any she-cat with the slightest bit of pride would do. "Shut up, Lionpaw!" I snapped, "At least my pelt actually looks nice!" And then I stalked off. Large trees surrounding the landscape... A tall tree, leaves gently falling from it to gently touch the ground and settle on the grass, as the noise of chattering apprentices grew. "I bet I can reach the top!" a golden tom exclaimed, his eyes glittering with anticipation, "Then I can see all of the clans are more!" "Don't be a mouse-brain!" a gorgeous red she-cat snapped, her pelt shinning under the thick light of the autumn sunshine, as the breeze ruffled her fur gently. "Oh don't worry for me, hun," he winked at her, and she gave him a look of disgust as he pulled into a crouch, "Wish me luck!" he exclaimed. Moments later he was soaring through the air, his paws gracefully floating from branch to branch, as he rose higher and higher into the afternoon skies. The ginger she-cat rolled her eyes at him, "He has bees in his brain," she muttered, turning around no longer interested enough to watch the show." Moments later she whirled around when she heard a loud yowling noise, with pierced her ears, and ran back to the side of her friend who was watching no longer watching the golden tom in awe but was now shrieking in worry, as he hurled through the air his pelt snapping twigs and splicing leaves. A loud thud emerged as the ginger she-cat looked away in a combined look of horror and sympathy. Redpaw felt her head slamming out of her nest and her breath grow short, not sure what to make of what she had just seen. Just a dream... Just a dream... Just a dream... But so vivid for just a dream. She felt her heart clogging in worry as her mind replayed her dream and she realized who the cat that had fallen off the tree actually was. Lionpaw. '''Lionpaw: I flex my claws comfortably into the soft earth, staring up at the warm summer sky. This hunting assessment is going to go well. I just know it. "Don't run into a fox again, you two," Redpaw calls to me and Hailpaw(It's a long story). "No need to worry ladies. I won't let this handsome face get a scratch." I flash a smile, then glance at Hailpaw. "I don't really care about you." "Thanks," he says dryly. "Okay," meows Darkfang, standing in the middle. "The objective is to catch as much prey as possible by sun-high, while using good technique and making clean kills. Ashflight and I will be watching you while you hunt, so do well all the time; you never know if we're there or not." "Everyone understand?" Ashflight asks. We all nod, and I toss in the flippant, "Whatever." I bet I'll catch the most prey anyway. I always do, except for when Rainpaw is hunting, and when we had the fox incident. But this time it's just me, Hailpaw, Redpaw, and Driftpaw. An easy win. "Okay," Darkfang says. "Go!" I go rushing into the forest, ready for whatever the day held for me. If only I knew... Pouncing on the vole, I grin triumphantly and pad back to the large pile of fresh-kill I've caught. It was a clean kill, but the pile lacks a little something... Hearing a twitter from overhead, I glance up to see a mother robin land on the branch of a tree up above. She drops a piece of grass into a nest, and then flies off. My keen eyes pick up the glint of white peeping out of the straw nest, and my lips curve into a grin. This is the perfect opportunity to redeem myself for the cliff incident. Leaping up, I fasten my claws into the bark, ignoring the dry, splintery wood as it scratches against my legs. Angry red welts appear on my forelegs, but I ignore them, my mouth already watering at the taste of eggs. Bracing myself against the tree, I start climbing. "Lionpaw!" Turning my neck rather painfully, I see Redpaw standing there, a mangled looking squirrel in her jaws. "What are you doing?" "Chill," I wink at her. "If this wasn't safe, the mentors would've stopped me by now." She glances about. "They might not be here right now." "So? I'll be fine. No need to worry about me. Of course, if you pleaded with me and confessed how much you care about me, I might reconsider." Whatever emotion that had appeared in her face vanished. She gives a dainty sniff. "Fine. Get yourself killed." "As if," I say, and, pushing away the miniscule feelings of doubt that seeing Redpaw get worried has brought up, I continue climbing. No one tells me what to do. I reach a branch below the nest. By now the forest floor is far away and Redpaw is just a speck on the ground(I try not to feel happy that she stayed to watch). Still, heights have never bothered me much. Stretching out my paws, I try to snag the nest. My claws swipe an inch below it through thin air; letting out a hiss of frustration, I lean out further. Just a little more... Suddenly, the branch lurches in the wind, just as I swipe at the nest. The momentum of my leap requires balance the unsteady limb doesn't offer, and suddenly there's nothing beneath me. I have time to give a cry, before I'm hurtling downwards, my death rushing up to meet me. The last thing I spot during the fall is Redpaw's wide eyes. 'Chapter 5' 'Redpaw:' "Hey, Redpaw!" a shrill voice sneered as it reached her way. All of the apprentices turned in the direction of the cat speaking. "Umm..." Redpaw stuttered for several long moments, "What's wrong Rosepaw? Rosepaw... Rosepaw... Rosepaw... She was only the prettiest she-cat in the with her creamy pelt, pure white paws and delicate amber eyes. Her thin posture, the way she moved. Everything about her was perfect. "You look like you fought with a bear!" she snickered, "How long has it been since you last groomed your coat? A moon? A season?" she turned away, "You disgrace FlameClan by walking around like that." "I'm sorry," Redpaw mumbled, hanging her head softly." "No," I murmured as I shook my head fiercely, as the loud cry of Lionpaw rang through my ears, '"This isn't the time for memories." But they came anyways. "What's wrong, Redpaw?" Cherryheart whispered softly, as her daughter wailed into her fur, "Are your first days of apprenticeship more difficult than you thought? Don't worry, you will get the hang of it soon." "It's Rosepaw," tears continued to drip down Redpaw's face, "She keeps putting me down and calling me a loser. And I have never done ''anything to her!"'' She broke into another pack of tears. "Just ignore her," Cherryheart urged, "Don't let her get to you." "But she does," Redpaw continued to sob, "And I ''want her to like me. I look up to her, and she keeps pushing me further down, so it's only harder to actually see and follow what she does." ''"Find someone better to look up to then," she had murmured, before getting up and gently paddling away from her daughter, after giving her a soft lick. "There is no one better than her." Redpaw softly murmured. "Help!" Lionpaw yelped as more twigs snapped and I closed me eyes, not wanting to watch his bloody death, but still trying to block out my past. "Lionkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw!" thr clan broke into cheers and Rosepaw giggled softly. "He is cute. I call him!" Redpaw gently turned her head up to the golden tabby tom. He was good looking, but he already seemed stuck-up, arrogant and self-absorbed. Yet he was already so popular. "Hey, Redpaw," Lionpaw grinned, "You have a burr in your coat. Let me get it out for you," he wore a flirty smile and Redpaw quickly snroted. "I can get it out myself, thank you very much," she crossly replied. "Well, you just gave up the chance to get close to the most handsome tom in the clan," he replied with a grin, before marching away, leaving Redpaw standing there, furiously, her pelt bristling. Redpaw suddenly felt herself being shoved aside by something and turned her head up to see Rosepaw glaring at her, "Keeps your filthy paws off him." she snarled. "I'm not intrested," she replied. "Don't kid yourself, loser," she had snapper back. Suddenly, all of the concealed anger from the past few moons seemed to suddenly dump themselves onto her shoulder, "I am not a loser!" she retorted sharply. "Yes you are," she sneered, her lip curling up, "And you will always remain that way." "We will see about that," Redpaw whirled around, and stalked back to the apprentice den. Must... reach... the top... Redpaw panted loudly as she leaped from branch to branch, tears gently slipping from her face as they fell an even larger distance than the one before. "Hey!" she looked down to see Lionpaw grinning at her. "What do you want?" she snapped loudly. "Just watching the show," she replied with a lazy grin. "It's not a show for you to watch!" she sharply retorted, "Go away! I don't want you here!" "Am I too handsome for you?" he asked with a grin. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned away and reached for the next branch when... It gave way to her weight and suddenly, she was standing over open air. "Are you okay, Redpaw?" Cherryheart and Lionpaw were standing over her, as she lied in the apprentice den, her head swirlign wildly. "What happened?" she asked. "Lionpaw saved you," Cherryheart replied, and Lionpaw grinned. "Aren't I the sweetest?" he asked. "Go away," Redpaw batted her paws at him, and he shrugged, giving her a wink before dissapearing through the exit to the den, only to be replaced by Rosepaw. "Can't even climb a tree?" she had a superior smile on her face, and Cherryheart didn't say anything to her, "Looks like you fell all the way down this time." "Rosepaw from this moment on, you will be known as Rosewind. StarClan honors your honesty and wits and we welcome you as a full member of the clan!" Never had the clan cheered louder for a new apprentice than they did at that moment, and when Rosewind finally stepped down from the highrock she surprisingly walked towards Redpaw. Redpaw winced, waiting to receive more critique on the state of her pelt which she has just groomed. But instead what she head was, "Your turn." "Huh?" she turned her head up in surprise. Rosewind laughed, "I'm surprised you haven't realized by now. Since I have left the apprentice den it is your turn to shine as the new queen." "But you said I was a loser..." "You were too dangerous to leave on your own," she replied, "You were a threat and I had to keep pushing you back to the bottom to keep you from reaching me." "So..." "It's your turn to shine now, Redpaw. Your turn in the spotlight, where you truly belong." I forced my eyes back open, as Lionpaw continued to hurl through the air, remembering the time he had saved me, his arrogance and what I had been back then. But that shouldn't have mattered. I was the most popular apprentice in my clan, all the toms fell for me, and an apprentice would give anything to be my friend. But I still wouldn't be here without Lionpaw right now. Forcing my eyes open I pulled into a crouch, and leaped into the air, grabbing Lionpaw by the scruff, moments before I felt his weight crashing down onto me. 'Lionpaw: ' "I'm alive!" I shout in disbelief. "I'm alive!" A muffled grunt comes from beneath me. "That's great. Do you think you could get off?" "Sorry," I mutter, helping my savior to her feet. Then I blink in disbelief. "Redpaw?" "You're welcome," she says testily, trying to stand, then giving a yelp of pain and yanking one forepaw off the ground. Letting out a low moan, she sat down and began licking it furiously. Concern came in spite of myself; after all, she had just saved my life. I walked over to her. "Are you okay? It looks like your wrist is sprained." Redpaw grits her teeth. "I'll be fine." "Yeah, once we get you back to camp," I say. "Echoblaze needs to look at it." Bracing my shoulder against her, I let her lean against me. One look in her face shows me it's killing her to accept help, but I guess the pain must be worse, because she staggers to her feet and lets me support her. "Thanks," I mutter into her ear. Redpaw says nothing, apparently lost in thought. Together, we make our way back to camp. Once inside the camp, I can see something's up. Ashflight is talking in angry tones with Darkstar, while Flashdust lashes his tail in anger. Thunderpaw is nearby, a sickened look on his face. "What's going on?" I ask, bounding over. Redpaw gives a short scream as she topples over. "Oops," I say sheepishly. "Tell me later." Ignoring her stream of angry words, I escort Redpaw over to the medicine cat's den. Echoblaze's eyes widen under the streak of white running down her ginger forehed. "What happened?" she asks, racing over to help Redpaw lay down. "I... fell out of a tree on top of her. Well, she saved me, and then I fell on top of her," I correct myself. Echoblaze appears speechless for a second, then she mutters under her breath and begins gathering herbs. "Off with you now," she says. "It's only a light sprain; she might even be able to fight tomorrow." "Fight?" Redpaw says. At the same time, I say, "Light sprain?" I narrow my eyes, and Redpaw bats her eyelashes at me. Even after saving my life, Redpaw is still Redpaw. "So... she could've walked here by herself?" Hmph. Serves her right that I let her faceplant into the dirt. Echoblaze doesn't notice. "Yes, fight. There's a battle with PetalClan coming up. Those prey-stealers have crossed the line." I flatten my ears, blood pumping in anticipation of a fight. "Really? Cool! I mean, we'll crush them!" Loping out into the camp, I spot Thunderpaw and Hailpaw standing off to the side together. "Hey guys," I say. "So we're really going to fight?" "Yeah," Thunderpaw says miserably. Hailpaw's blue eyes are sparkling. "Our first real battle!" he exclaims. "Darkstar says almost all the apprentices are going." Then a sly grin appears on his face. "Looks like Redpaw won't though. What did you do to her?" "Nothing," I say defensively. "Well, I sort of sat on her after falling through the sky. But that's not the point." "Falling through the sky? Redpaw saved you?" Hailpaw asks incredulously. I feel my face burn red. "There's nothing wrong with that," I mutter. He flicks his tail. "No, but it just doesn't strike me as something that happens very often." A mischievous look that I know all too well is on his face. "Wait till everyone else hears about this. Meadowpaw will crack herself open laughing." "Whatever," I hiss, knowing that nothing I do will stop the blabber-mouth. Strangely, I feel a surge of resentment towards Redpaw. Even when she saves me, she ruins my life. Wow. That's got to take a major talent. "Lionpaw!" Darkfang calls, checking me over. "You okay for tomorrow?" "Yeah," I mutter. Cherryheart hurries over, her amber eyes, identical to Redpaw's, filled with worry. "Is she okay? Echoblaze won't let me see her; she says she needs to rest." "She'll be fine," I promise. "Thank StarClan," she sighs with relief, padding off to chat with Rosewind and Acornfur. I turn in time to see Rainpaw, cobalt eyes sparkling, walking towards me. "What do you want?" I hiss. An innocent, wide-eyed look comes over her. "Oh nothing. Just making sure you don't go climbing any trees; I might have to save you." I smirk, turning the tables on her. "Jealous that you don't get credit for saving this gorgoeous tom?" "As if," she says. "Only Redpaw would be dumb enough to do that." But there's a flicker of unease in her eyes, and she gives me a soft smile. "Mouse-brain," is all she says, before padding off. I know she's glad I'm alive. Spotting Darkstar, I pad over. "Hey Darkstar, am I going to get to fight tomorrow?" He nods. "This is going to be a huge war. We'll need all the claws and teeth we can get. Rosewind and Ashflight will be leading the apprentices, so follow whatever they say during the battle." "No problem," I say, only half listening. "I mean it. This will be a hard battle; lots of cats will get hurt. But it's nessecary. We have to show those mange-pelt PetalClan cats who's boss." "Yeah," I agree. "No Clan messes with FlameClan." Giving me a nod of approval, the leader pads back into his den. I glance about the clearing, and spot Redpaw hobbling out of the apprentice's den. There's a slight limp to her step, but she doesn't flinch when her paw touches the ground, and only a thin leaf-wrap shows she's hurt. I grin at her. "How you doing?" "Fine, no thanks to you. Echoblaze says I can sleep in the apprentice's den tonight, and participate in the battle, as long as I don't go overboard." Without warning, I step closer, so our pelts are almost brushing. "I really mean it." "What?" she asks, trying to sound indifferent, but there's a tremor of emotion in her voice. I bend even lower, gazing into her almond-colored eyes. "Thank you." Then I turn and walk away. If I get killed tomorrow, oh well. But I will protect her; I owe her that much. Gazing off towards the PetalClan border, I hiss fiercely, "Watch out, flower-dancers. We're coming to get you." 'Chapter 6' 'Redpaw:' "Redpaw you have to pay attention!" Ashflight snapped at me as Thunderpaw bowled me over for the fifth time that day, and I groaned. "My paw still hurts a little," I protest, "After Lionpaw landed on me," I glare at the golden tom and his head quickly turns to the ground. My stomach churns and I tell myself it's just hunger, "And I am hungry." "You can eat later," he retorts, "We are heading to battle too soon and all you can think about is your stomach," he frowned, "Thunderpaw can't appear to focus either." Thunderpaw quickly looked down at his paws, his face flushed and Ashflight sighed, "I'll work with him alone for now. Why don't you go join Lionpaw." Lionpaw... I feel something zap through my spine, but quickly shake the quivering feeling off, "Of course," I groan, "Leave me with the fool." "Redpaw," Ashflight glares and I sigh, "Fine," I march over to where Lionpaw is practicing with Rainpaw and Hollyflight, grooming my fur as I approach. "Redpaw!" Lionpaw grinned. I was expecting some comment about getting beat up again but he twitched his whiskers and moved aside for me to stand next to him. Strange. If he is going to start behaving maybe it was worth twisting my paw to save him. "Redpaw!" I blink my eyes open to see Driftpaw prodding me, and gently pull myself up to my feet. "Yes?" I give her a curious glance, "Is something wrong?" "The battle!" she hissed. "What?" I glanced at her in confusion, "What about the battle?" "Its right now," her eyes widened as she shoved me out of my nest, "Rosewind, Lionpaw and Hailpaw are all waiting for you," she claimed. "Oh," I jumped to my paws, all sleepiness gone, "Good luck!" I give her a quick lick before dashing off. She wasn't lying; they are all waiting for me with disapproving looks on their faces, which I quickly shrug off as I gently sit down behind Lionpaw. The wind sends a quick shiver up my back and Lionpaw gives me a look, "Are you scared?" he asked, "Don't worry, with a handsome tom like me to protect you, you will be just fine!" I rolled my eyes at him, grateful to have a ginger pelt which hid my blush. 'Lionpaw:' The last one to arrive is Thunderpaw. His blue eyes are filled with fear as he nods at Ashflight. The dark gray tom frowns. "Are you okay Thunderpaw? You don't look well enough to fight." Before Thunderpaw can reply, Darkstar calls, "FlameClan, let's go!" The patrol heads out, and all of the apprentices follow. I pad alongside Redpaw, who is unusually quiet. Beside her, Driftpaw prattles on and on about things completely irrelevent to the fight: her pelt, cute PetalClan toms, and which colors suited her fur-color best. Interrupting Driftpaw's epic battle between pink and blue, I say to Redpaw, "Nervous?" Then, to make sure she doesn't think I'm being too geniune, I add, "Because I already told you not to be, with me around." "Puh-lease," she scoffs, stalking ahead. I grin after her, then glance at Thunderpaw. "Seriously, are you okay? You look like you're about to be sick." "I'm fine," he mutters through clenched teeth. "If you say so." We hurry to catch up with the rest of the battle patrol. Up ahead, Acornfur and Cherryheart are talking in low tones, and Hailpaw pads next to Darkfang. I approach my mentor; he looks up and smiles welcomingly. "Are you ready for this Lionpaw?" "You bet!" I exclaim. His eyes glow. "I know you'll make me proud." Just then, Darkstar halts, his ears flattening. We're at the PetalClan border, and facing us is a long line of PetalClan cats, their pale pelts glowing against the grassy side of their territory. I narrow my eyes. Time to fight. "Attack!" Darkstar's cry matches Silverstar's. My Clanmates and I surge forward like a tidal wave, colliding in midair with our enemies. I sink my claws into a PetalClan warrior tom who's much bigger then me. He lands a blow on the side of my head, and I yowl with pain, rolling him face down into the dirt and scratching him hard across the back. I spot Redpaw clawing at a silvery PetalClan apprentice above the eye. The apprentice dives at her, and I shove her out of the way, while Thunderpaw steps in front, giving a gasp of shock. "Are you okay?" I ask Redpaw, shaking a clump of torn, bloody fur off my orange fur. "Yeah," she says, slamming her hindlegs into a nearby she-cat. "Thanks." We stare at each other for another second; my pelt grows warm, and I turn away hastily. "Come on. We have to fight." The battle rages on, with no apparent winner. Blood streams down my pelt, and I'm not sure whether it's mine or someone else's. "Lionpaw!" Rosewind calls, amber eyes wide. "Get out of here! Don't object! This is no place for apprentices." "Okay," I mutter, dealing my opponent one last hit. Turning to go, I spot Redpaw caught in the middle of the fighting, not having heard Rosewind's command. "Redpaw!" I call. "The apprentices are leaving! Come on!" She flicks her ears and gallops toward me, panting. I study her frantically; her red pelt makes it hard to distinguish where she is actually wounded. I'm about to lick her on the cheek, where a raw cut is, when I catch myself. What in StarClan am I thinking? ''My tone suddenly brisk to hide my embarrassment, I snap, "Let's get back to camp." "No one won," Driftpaw says glumly. "We got that," I say irritably, licking a scratch on my shoulder, wincing at the taste of the herbs Echoblaze put on it. "Would you stop that?" Redpaw snaps. "You're supposed to leave the herbs on so the juices can heal your wound. If you keep licking it, they're going to come off, and it'll get infected." I raise my eyebrows. "I didn't know you were so concerned about my health and well-being, Redpaw." For once, the queen of gossip seems speechless. Only for a few seconds, but it shocks me that I can throw her that off balance. "I'm not. I just don't want your disgusting blood all over the apprentice's den tonight." "Ouch," Hailpaw says. "Love hurts." My heart gives a queer leap as I watch Redpaw pad over to the fresh-kill pile, her pelt already groomed and glossy even so shortly after fighting. Then I go over all our fights. ''Yeah. Love does hurt. ''Not that this is love. 'Chapter 7''' Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Rainy's Fanfics